


Party Favor

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Burnout - Freeform, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Helping a Friend, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound's feeling a little burnt out and unappreciated, so Steeljaw decides to cheer him up in the only way he knows how. Clearly Blaster is too much of an influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mommimus Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mommimus+Prime).



Party Favor 

Hound sighed.

Sitting beside the olive-green tracker that morning as they watched a documentary on African wildlife on the Discovery Channel, Steeljaw glanced at him curiously. The mech had his chin resting on his open palm and looked dejectedly at the screen, something that was unusual for a bot who normally relished documentaries like this. Though something told Steeljaw that it wasn’t the programme itself that had served to put Hound in such a mood.

“If you’re bored with this, Hound, we can always put on ‘The Lion King’ instead. I don’t mind,” Steeljaw ventured a comment.

“Hmm? Oh… well yeah, if you want to, Steeljaw,” the mech replied half-heartedly.

Now the metallic lion definitely knew all was not right with the scout. There were times in the day that Hound considered sacred, and wildlife documentary hour was one of them. Barring a Decepticon attack or patrol duty, there was quite literally nothing or no one that could interrupt Hound’s TV time. 

A couple of mechs that tried to change channels on him found out the hard way exactly why the tracker was an integral part of Optimus Prime’s unit, and suffice to say no bot in their right mind was now inclined to come between him and his nature programmes – it wasn’t worth getting chewed out by Ratchet.

So to have him give up “Africa’s Big Five” willingly was something out of the ordinary, and it worried the Cassette quite a bit. It was like hearing Sunstreaker declare he no longer wanted to be yellow. He placed a paw on the tracker’s leg.

“Hound, what’s the matter?”

The mech sighed again and placed a hand on the lion’s back, gently running his fingers along the base of the Primitive’s mane. “It’s nothing. I’m just… I don’t know. It’s a little hard to explain.”

“Try me,” Steeljaw encouraged.

“Well, you ever have these feelings where you’re just tired of everything? I mean everything? Like even things that once made you happy? I think that’s where I am now, ‘Jaw. It’s like it’s reached a point where nothing seems to matter to me anymore. Some days I don’t even feel like getting out of my berth, because I’m just so worn out, and I honestly couldn’t care whether I got tossed in the brig or not.”

The lion pushed himself up to sit on his haunches. “But something must still motivate you, else you wouldn’t be sitting here.”

“Yeah, but for how long? Eventually I wonder if I’m just going to get sick of all of this and just… I don’t know… drop everything and leave and never come back.” Hound looked at the Cassette. “You’re still young Jaw, but I’ve been around for millions of years, and after a while it just gets to a point where you start thinking that you’re not getting anywhere, so why bother, y’know?”

Steeljaw nodded. “I’ve not experienced it myself, but I take it you’re feeling burned out?” He leaned against the tracker’s arm.

Hound scritched his mane lightly, eliciting a purr from the feline. “Yeah, that about sums it up.” He smiled a bit. “Trust you to put all my babbled nonsense into only a few words that explains it all perfectly. You’re right. I guess I am feeling a little burned out on this whole war.”

“In which case, maybe all you need to do is remember what you’re fighting for – the inhabitants of this planet, and all the people you care about, your friends,” Steeljaw suggested.

“My friends… I’ve not seen them in days, to tell you the truth. Seems everyone’s too busy or too tired to even hang out for a few minutes over a cube of energon,” Hound replied. He leaned down and gave the cat a nuzzle, inhaling some of the lion’s scent – it always seemed to help clear his mind a little, that sun-kissed meadow smell. “Thanks though, I’m glad you’re here at least.” Then he pulled away and moved to stand. “Speaking of busy. I’ve got a full day of patrol and scouting ahead of me, so I’ll probably see you tonight when I get back.”

Steeljaw nodded, still looking a little troubled on Hound’s behalf. “Alright. Have a safe patrol…. And Hound? It’ll pass. You’ll feel better again.”

The scout didn’t reply, but did give the lion a light pat on the head before heading out of the rec room. Steeljaw watched him go, then hopped off the couch. An idea had occurred to him and he had the sudden need to see Blaster….

\-----------

…. The red-and-grey Communications agent looked down at his charge as the lion balanced on his hind legs with his forepaws on his guardian’s thighs. The Primitive had come into the Communications Center a moment ago and had demanded an audience with Blaster so as to voice out an idea he had about helping a certain fellow tracker.

Privately, Blaster was proud of Steeljaw. The feline had a habit of being a little quiet and reclusive, so he was glad to see that the cat actually did have some friends outside of him and his brothers. The last thing he wanted was for another bad-tempered charge, although he loved Ramhorn as much as he did the younger three. It was just that sullen and grumpy did not suit the young lion.

“So let me get this straight, kit.” He reached down and scratched Steeljaw’s head gently. “You want me to help you cheer Hound up?”

“It’s true what he said. Everyone’s been so busy, no one has a moment to spare to give another mech the time of day. This would not only help Hound, but give everyone a chance to unwind a little.” Steeljaw’s optics widened a little. “And I know you’re the bot to come to for this type of thing.”

“Aww, don’t gimme that look, kit. You know what it does t’me.” Blaster chuckled, crouching down to be more on the cat’s level.

“That’s why I’m doing it.” Steeljaw leaned closer and nuzzled him affectionately, purring and nestling his head under his guardian’s chin. “Please, Blaster? It’s not always I ask you for a favor like this.”

“Well yes, but it’s on rather short notice. I don’t know how much we can do.” Blaster felt his resolve melting. “Plus, we’re gonna need permission; and then there’s the deco to think of…” He trailed off at Steeljaw’s saddened look.

“But you can do it right?”

Primus take it, but Blaster hated to let his Cassettes down. They meant a lot to him and he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure they were happy. Sure, they warned him not to get too close to the tapes when they were created, but how was he supposed to be their guardian and take care of them and NOT get attached? They were HIS, fraggit!

“Yeah… yeah I think I can do it. Just need to put in a call to Jazz to solve the permission issue, and a couple of other folks on their way back to pick up some stuff, and… yeah we could probably set it up.”

“And I’ll take care of spreading the word and see who else I can rope in to help set up. I know Rewind’s around somewhere.” Steeljaw pressed his muzzle to Blaster’s cheek. “Thanks Blaster, you’re the best.”

The larger mech hugged his young charge. “You hit me with the kitty optics. Y’know I can't say no t’those, man.” He tweaked an ear playfully. “Now go use ‘em on someone else, I’ve got work t’do if ya want this thing set up by the time Hound comes home.”....

\-----------

…. Hound drove into a strangely quiet Ark later that night and transformed, looking around. Sure, things had been busy lately, but this was far too quiet. Frowning, he paused to study what scents he could catch to see if he could pick up anything strange, but the only weird scent he got was the smell of grass and earth – not really all that strange considering where they lived.

Shrugging, he proceeded in further, heading to the rec room where he normally met up with Steeljaw and some of his other friends post patrol, he was even more puzzled to find the room devoid of his usual occupants. At the very least he’d expected the lion to be there, but it seemed even he had decided not to stick around.

Sighing, Hound was about to turn and leave, when he felt it – a slight vibration travelling up through the floor-plating and easily picked up by the sensors in his feet. It was something of a constant thrum, and seemed to be coming from one of the lower levels directly under the rec room.

Fighting down a small feeling of worry, he decided to go investigate for the heck of it. It paid to be a little careful these days. Pin-pointing the sound to the level immediately below him, he headed down and started to navigate his way to it’s source. It was when he also noticed the trails of earth, sand and leaves, all leading to one of the spare rooms, and that the sound was actually music – familiar sounding music.

Palming the door’s sensor, he stepped in, then froze and looked around, optics widening in surprise. The room had been transformed into something resembling part of an African savannah, complete with flora and rocks, and the music he’d heard was actually tribal music playing over a sound system hidden amongst the décor. More surprising than that though was the sight of the mechs within the room, most of them his friends, all mingling and talking to one another.

Trailbreaker came over with a cube of energon, pushing it into his hands and clapping him on the shoulder so he could steer him into the room further.

“About time you joined the party, Hound. We’ve been waiting for ya,” he said.

“For me? But… how… what…?” It was one of those rare times the scout didn’t know quite what to say.

“Just a little appreciation party to show we care about you, and to thank you for being such a good friend.” The black mech smiled. “Besides, it was brought to our attention that we’ve all been working a bit too hard lately, and been too busy to stop and take note of the people around us. That had to change.”

Then it dawned on Hound. “That blasted cat! Where is he?!” He pushed further into the room, then paused and looked back with a smile. “Great to see you again, too, Trailbreaker. We’ll catch up later.”

“You bet we will. Say hi to ‘Comber, too. He’s in there somewhere.”

“I will…” Hound turned back to the task at hand. “Steeljaw!”

An answering roar came from his right, and he saw the golden lion standing atop one of the larger rock formations that put him squarely around the height of Hound’s waist. Mechs watched in amusement as the tracker strode up to the little Cassette and loomed over him menacingly. Steeljaw for his part, looked up at the green mech lazily as he pointed a finger at him.

“Run, Simba!” he heard one of the mechs shout. Streetwise, he guessed.

“You… When someone tells you he’s feeling bad, you’re not supposed to go out and throw a party for him!” Hound spluttered.

“Then what are you supposed to do?” Steeljaw asked calmly.

“Well you’re supposed to… to… Aw frag, I don’t know.” Hound gave up the façade and knelt down so he was face-to-face with the lion. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he smiled a little. “I… thank you. I think we all needed this.”

Steeljaw gave a growly chuckle. “You’re welcome.”

“Alright folks, drama over; lets get back to the party,” Blaster said as he cranked up the volume of the music. “The night’s still young.” He winked at the lion and his companion, then went back to his role as designated DJ.

Hound looked at the cat. “You’re going to drive me up the wall, Simba.” He leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on the lion’s muzzle, then pulled him into a gentle hug. “But at least you keep things from getting too boring.”

Steeljaw nuzzled him and lifted his head so Hound could scratch under his chin. “Stop calling me that.”

“But it's such a pretty name for you,” he teased, picking the lion up and cuddling him close, inhaling his scent again.

“And I’m sure claw marks would look pretty on your aft,” the cat replied.

Hound chuckled and headed towards a group of mechs. “Still have a TV date tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” 

 

~END.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for Mommimus_Prime's birthday.
> 
> *note: When Blaster refers to Steeljaw as 'kit', he simply means it as a short form of 'kitten' given how Steeljaw is a cat and all. (I was told 'kit' also means baby fox)


End file.
